


宿舍生活日常

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster





	宿舍生活日常

夏之光走到客厅，看到刘也正坐在沙发上看电视。

“周震南呢？”

“姚琛房里。”刘也头也没转地说。

“姚琛跟他在一起？”

这个问题倒是让刘也分给他一个眼神，“不然呢？你是不是撒？”

夏之光仰头，“靠，真是够了。”遂转身咚咚咚上楼。

“诶你干嘛呀！还特地去找不痛快？？”刘也在他身后喊。

夏之光背着身冲他摆摆手，一眨眼身影就消失在楼梯拐角处。

还没走到姚琛的单人间，只是在走廊靠近那边，就已经隐隐约约听到了细碎暧昧的声音。夏之光特意加大了脚步声，果然在站定到姚琛房门前时听到了里面传来他柔柔的声音，比平时更加糯，还带着压抑的喘，“停…有人来了…”

夏之光毫不犹豫地抬手捶门，声如洪钟，“周震南！”

“滚！”里面传来比他更加雄厚的一声吼。

“你以为我想来啊！”夏之光忿忿不平，“经纪人给我打电话，让我叫你看手机！你行程时间变了！！”

里面安静了一秒，突然传来一阵扑腾的声音，然后就是周振南一声“艹！”

“南南拜拜。”紧跟着的是另一个贱贱的语调。

“？？张颜——”夏之光截住话头，“我去，你们两个能不能放过姚琛，你们想把他累死啊？”  
“关你屁事——”一个急躁躁一个懒洋洋的两把声音同时响起。呵，这时候倒是挺有默契的。

夏之光难得地也不恼，带着一点幸灾乐祸的心思，“行，周震南你还有20分钟。”

“南南你快去吧a——”姚琛温柔的话语句尾音调突然拔高，化成一声猝不及防的尖叫，娇得不行，伴随着的是很响的肉拍肉的声音，听起来还很湿。

“先让老子内射一发…”周震南咬着牙说，还很有种不管不顾的委屈劲。

夏之光惊呆了，他眨了眨眼睛，“周震南你是人吗！？”

里面的两位显然已经打定主意不理他了，而唯一有良心的姚琛正在水生火热之中，也无精力搭理他了。

要是他能看到三十分钟之前的事情发展，他可能就不会这么惊讶了。

三十分钟前：

“张颜齐你是人吗！？”

周震南推门而入，看到姚琛被张颜齐面对面压在床上，上衣衬衫扣子全被解开了，而那个下垂眼的男人正埋首在姚琛胸口吃奶。

床上的两个人同时抬头看他，姚琛已经粉面桃腮、香汗淋漓，细长的双眼朦朦的，红红的小嘴喘着气，白嫩的胸口上两点已经被吸成小樱桃——周震南晓得姚琛乳头特别敏感，经不起玩，但他花一秒时间再往下看，才是真的要爆了。原来姚琛下身早光了，两条长腿打开着，张颜齐的三根手指还塞在他下面那又湿又红的小洞里。

“你知道我有行程两个小时后就要走，你还来霸占他，你特么是不是故意的？？”周震南一边骂一边也不浪费时间的开始解裤子。

“是啊。”张颜齐咧着嘴角大言不惭。

“爬开！”周震南跪到床上，不客气地推了他一下，然后又冲姚琛撇嘴，“姚老师，应该我先的对不对？”

即使照理说该习惯了，但姚琛还是会为两人对自己不加掩饰的争夺而暗暗感到晕眩的甜蜜，再加上之前已经被张颜齐玩得弦都绷紧了，经不起撩拨，他眼角泛红地去拉住周震南的手，“那就南南先嘛…”

“啧。”张颜齐倒是毫不意外的样子，也不反驳地挪了挪身体到一边。“我们尊老爱幼了。”

周震南懒得理他，他在走来的路上就硬了，现在迫不及待想要进到姚琛里面，说起来还要感谢张颜齐帮他做了准备工作，好让他掏鸟就上——虽然姚琛在他们“爱的调教”下，那里适应度已经很高，只要稍微亲一亲揉一揉插一插，就能动情地变湿变软，非常好搞。

周震南跟个动力十足的小马达似的，姚琛被他撞得很快就开始咬着手指头喉咙里憋出又娇又嗲的“嗯嗯嗯”的呻吟。张颜齐体贴地摸他发烫的脸，然后拉开他的手，“别咬了乖乖，哥哥帮你堵。”说着把他硬邦邦的鸟塞进姚琛的小嘴里。

姚琛这人就是太乖了，老是想取悦别人，在床上也是这样，他被周震南猛艹得脑子都要飞出去了，还要努力地放松喉咙让张颜齐插深一点，舌头也要动，在张颜齐抽出来的时候绕着他龟头舔，让张颜齐爽得嘶嘶吸气。

周震南看得又火又硬，伸出手指去掐姚琛阴穴上方露出来的娇小的肉蒂，满意地看到立竿见影的效果：姚琛受不了地翻白眼，浑身像通电了一下发抖，紧实的腰胯不自觉弹起来，嘴也合不拢了，口水混着张颜齐的前液从嘴角滴下来。

最爽的还是他下面死命夹住周震南那根东西抽搐，周震南忍不住又掐了一下，同时顺着熟悉的角度朝着姚琛的G点狠狠碾过去，直接把姚琛搞哭了，边哭边叫着下身痉挛，挺着小腹开始潮吹。太刺激了，周震南还不肯停下来，继续狠狠往里捅，每次抽插都带出一股水，汁液四溅。

姚琛白眼翻不回来了，脑袋抵着张颜齐的大腿，求饶般地下意识捏住张颜齐的手，哭得上气不接下气，一下子出了好多汗，整个人湿淋淋的，一个字也说不出来，看得张颜齐有点心疼。

“诶你行了吧，让他歇一会儿。”

周震南又憋足劲插了十几下，让姚琛又小喷了一次，才肯慢下来缓一缓。

“你是十天没吃饭吗？”张颜齐皱眉。周震南没理他。

时间回到现在。

夏之光脚底仿佛生根，挪不开步子，怔怔地站在姚琛房门前，听姚琛在里面被干得魂飞魄散，后来浪叫变成了黏腻的接吻声，应该是被张颜齐亲住了。

反正也晚了。

再后来，夏之光觉得好像过了一个世纪后，随着周震南一声闷闷的呻吟，里面消停了下来。

哦，这是终于射进去了。

又过了一会儿，周震南终于，终于打开门出现了，他脸还红着，但不妨碍眼刀的冰冷，“你怎么还在这儿？”

他的表情倒是不惊讶。夏之光耸耸肩，控制住没往房间里看。

其实也就一两秒钟时间，周震南很快把门又在身后关上了。

然后在他关上门后的几秒钟内，里面又响起了姚琛软绵绵的嘤咛声。

“总算走唠，乖乖，来让哥哥疼疼你。”张颜齐热切地说。

啪啪啪啪。噗滋噗滋噗滋。

“不能、不能撞那里的…”姚琛啜泣，然后不知张颜齐压低声音在他耳边说了啥，他又绝望地妥协。

“舒服…呜呜…”

“…哥、哥哥…轻一点儿…嗯啊…呜….要死了…”

“妈的，张颜齐这个哈批，等我回来。”周震南咬牙切齿自言自语。

夏之光暗搓搓调整了下裤腰，希望他别往下看。

END


End file.
